1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a connector for use with a pressurized source of beverage concentrate, and more specifically, this invention relates to a separable connector for selectively attaching a pressurized source of beverage concentrate to a line leading to an appropriate dispenser valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beverage dispensers generally involve the mixing of beverage concentrate with a suitable diluent, such as sweet water or carbonated water. Mixing of the concentrate and the diluent may take place either prior to dispensing or during the dispensing operation (generally referred to, respectively, as pre-mix and post-mix operation). These dispensers may utilize either gravity flow or pressurized flow of the concentrate and the diluent.
The present invention relates to the obtaining of a beverage concentrate from a pressurized source. While the present invention has applicability in connection with any type of pressurized beverage concentrate, it is particularly useful for concentrates that have a pulpy nature, such as orange juice concentrate.
Currently available connectors for such pulpy concentrates tend to be unreliable in that the concentrate tends to build up inside the connector and adversely affect the flow of the concentrate. In addition, it is difficult to remove the pulpy concentrate from these connectors during the cleaning operation, without dismantling the entire connector.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a connector that may be quickly and easily engaged and disengaged, that can pass pulpy concentrates without becoming partially or completely blocked and that can be easily cleaned without complete disassembly of the entire connector.